Taking His Place
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Bradamante wasn't the type of person who allowed herself to experience fear easily, but even she had her blind spots. Luckily for her, she had a Master who was good at covering those emotional blind spots. Covering them...and helping fill them up, if only for a single night so she could find the strength to go on.


**This one was done entirely on request and given the…people involved it's going to be a tad bit different from my previous lemons. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

She'd been here before, too many times. One could have argued she'd seen it too many times, but she was a warrior. Warriors lived and died on the battlefield, on the seas of bloody corpses and weapons that only human beings could create. She was supposed to be hardened, ready, prepared.

But the battlefield had a way of springing nasty little surprises on even the most hardened and seasoned of fighters. Bradamante was no exception.

"Brada…mante…" Muttered the battered and broken warrior that stood before the blonde. "W-Why…why…why…weren't you…at m-my…side?"

Words formed and died in her mouth as she stared in horror at the figure before her. "I-I-I…I…I'm…I'm sorry! M-My love, p-p-please, I-"

"Left me!" Barked the wounded man, his voice hitting her like thunder in spite of his injuries. Pure hatred and sadness swelled within his hazel-colored eyes. Eyes that were normally pure and twinkling with joy were now awash with misery that she had caused. A bloodied finger was pointed direct at her causing her to flinch. "Bradamante…you promised me that you would be at my side, and I promised that I would be at yours. Why? Why did you break your promise?"

"I never did!" Shouted back the blonde, tears now cascading down her eyes. "Ruggiero, I-I promise, I-I d-d-did everything that I could! I would never leave you! I-"

_**SLISH! **_

It was hard to tell which shocked her more, the laughter or the sudden wound on her side. Bradamante managed to keep herself standing for a full minute while blood gushed from her now split open right side. The crimson liquid quickly began to pool at the side of her foot with a thin line forming at the corner of her lip. Already feeling light-headed, Bradamante took a single shaky step forward, her hand stretched out.

_**SLISH! SLISH! **_

Another crimson geyser burst from Bradamante's left shoulder and a second from across her stomach, her armor having ben cleanly cut through.

"And to think people looked up to you as an inspiration, oh, if only the historians and scholars could see you now!" Cackled a feminine voice that made Bradamante's blood boil. Instantly, her blue eyes locked with the supernatural bright green of the woman holding up her husband. A hand was raised, and a from it came a mighty gale that she could not defend against. "Go, lay with the skeletons and corpses where trash like you belongs."

Her feet left the ground along with the rest of her body. Arms still stretched out, Bradamante opened her mouth and screamed as the sight of her husband grew distant. The battlefield flashed by in the blink of an eye, mountains of corpses and fortresses becoming little more than blips as she moved backward, no, she was pushed backward. Bradamante's mouth remained stretched open in a silent scream that both infuriated and horrified her. Again and again she called out, but no one could hear her; in fact, Bradamante couldn't even hear her own voice.

A sound finally registered in her ears-her back hitting the hard ground. She was at first, star-struck and wondering what happened. Gone was the smell of corpses rotting and the sounds of crows picking through the carnage for their next meal. Bradamante instead heard bells, wedding bells.

Bolting upright, her blue eyes spotted the stained glass from which light flooded through the church inside illuminating the occupants. It was a wedding. A wedding for her Ruggiero, the man she loved…and the vile sorceress who once seduced him.

"Alcina! Alcina! I order you to release me this instant!" Screamed the blonde bagging against the invisible wall blocking her.

Smirking, the sorceress gave her a sideways smirk. It was just as vile and anger-inducing as she remembered it to be. "If you're as great a warrior as you've always claimed, then you should be able to break my enchantment, or perhaps you can't. Perhaps we're seeing you for what you've always been-a failure. A failure as a daughter…and as wife, luckily, Ruggi here has realized that and decided to give his heart to someone truly worthy of it, right, darling?"

The tan-skinned Paladin merely chuckled while caressing the magic-user's cheek. "All I have to say is thank you for waiting for me."

"For you, my love, I'd wait all of eternity, and should we become separated, I will find you even if it means having to track you to the ends of the universe." Gently replied the redhead placing a hand against Ruggiero's cheek.

Tears poured down Bradamante's eyes as the priest before them began to speak eventually ending with her husband and the woman who'd tried to steal him away exchanging their vows. Again and again she pounded on the glass barrier separating her, muffling her voice. It was all vain as the final words were spoken and she was forced to watch as her husband passionately kissed the wicked sorceress who'd kidnapped him and would have enchanted him into a rock or plant once she grew boredom of him.

* * *

"NOOO!" Screeched the blue-eyed Lancer jolting upright in bed, sweat pouring down her face and tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. Quickly, she looked around, finding sweet relief in the darkness that surrounded her. "N-No…no…no…no…" Repeated the fantasy-borne warrior who quickly threw off the bedsheets and began to get dressed.

There was only one way for her to calm herself, and that way involved beating the living tar out of a practice dummy or something of the like. Luckily, Chaldea had access to a wide number of those.

In a visible hurry, she pushed off once the door slid open and ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the hallways. Tears were still licking at the corner of her eyes as she ran.

Somehow, she made it to the nearest training room, where her legs finally gave out brining her to her knees. The tears she'd held back burst forth as her fist began to pound against the floor in a futile attempt to shake off the fear and despair that had followed her into the waking world.

It was unknown how long it was until she notice the pair of arms that had wrapped around her. Even then, Bradamante didn't fight the embrace, partially because she had total faith in the person who they belonged to.

"I'm…sorry that you have to see me like this, I'm one of your Servants, and here I am looking quite pathetic. Unsightly." Mumbled the French blonde.

"You're still a human being, and that means you're entitled to your…moments like everyone else. Gently answered back the calm and assured voice of Chaldea's last Master. "Bradamante, whatever it is…if you want, you can tell me about it."

The "knightly thing" to do would have been to deny his request and tell him that she was fine. Bradamante didn't feel like doing the knightly thing, not this time. Especially as she looked up into the worried and comforting eyes of her Master. She could barely remember the last time she'd had someone look to her with such worry and concern.

Around them, the training dummies and matts remained unused as instead of venting through physical activity, it was done through talking. Bradamante sat up beside Ritsuka and recounted not just her previous nightmare, but all those that had been plaguing her for the last two weeks. Even as she choked through them all, she felt a building sense of relief in having someone to talk to.

"Pretty disgraceful, wouldn't you say?" Muttered the pig-tailed blonde. "It's a good thing I'm not an official member of the Paladins because this would have brought the group's entire reputation down."

"Personally, I think you're being a little hard on yourself, Bradamante." Replied the human placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, the Lancer let her head drop, finding a place on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time they'd been in this position; Bradamante felt she certainly needed his physical presence. "One thing I've learned on this…adventure," he was being generous calling his time at Chaldea that. "Is that everyone, no matter where they come from or what path they've walked has wants and desires and fears. Just about everyone in this place has at least _one thing _they regret or fear. You having those nightmares…that doesn't make it a coward, it just makes you like the rest of us."

"But…I'm supposed to be-"

"You're still human." Softly interrupted the Japanese teen. "Everyone here is a bit…dented in the head or heart, so there's no shame in letting some of that sorrow show. I'll be here for you when that time comes, I promise. If I didn't then…well, if I didn't then I would be a crappy Master…and a crappy friend."

Bradamante laughed as she tucked her head deeper into Ritsuka's shoulder, moving his arm around her shoulders. "Not a lot of Masters try to be that, friends with their Servants. The fact that you do…makes you really special, Ritsuka."

"It's not like I try to be special." He half-heartedly argued. "I just wanna be useful to everyone here, you all are the ones doing the heavy-lifting."

"But you give us all the strength to go on." Chided the blonde. "Look at me, if not for you, I would have given up long ago." A sob rose up in her throat only to be repressed by her willpower. "I've been separated from my beloved so many times that I've…almost gotten used to it. I don't want to…this hole that keeps getting punched open in me…or at least, that's how things used to be."

"What makes you say that?" Questioned the teen. "O-Or w-what do you mean how it used to be?"

For the first time, the Lancer smiled at him. "Unlike all of those other times…I have you, Ritsuka. You're…you're a very kind and thoughtful person, dare I say it, your kindness is on par with Lord Charlemagne! Speaking of which, you two look a lot alike, has anyone ever told you that? Is it possible you have some French blood in you?"

"I-I-I, u-um, I-I honestly don't know." Admitted the Japanese youth. _Why is it I'm sensing some huge, complicated mess down the line? _Whenever his…as he'd come to call it, his "weird sensor" go off, he internally braced himself. Working at Chaldea, he'd found it had to go off anywhere between three to ten times a day, usually in quick succession.

Having removed herself from his arm, Bradamante intensely stared at the seventeen-year-old that that had consoled her. Ritsuka had said he'd gotten used to "strange things" happening to him such as her intense stares. He was handling them remarkably well.

"Ritsuka…I…have a request to make."

"Is it going to be weird?"

"That's not fair! At the very least listen to you it first!" Defended the blue-eyed Lancer. "I-I…um, well, it will sound a little strange, but I assure you, it'll probably help me sleep better. At least…until my beloved can be summoned."

His alarm was going off, and yet Ritsuka decided to press on anyway. For him, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Alright, what is it?"

"For just this one night…make love to me." Answered the French Servant looking directly at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can you please say something! You're making _me _nervous at this!" Bradamante exclaimed. "I'm doubting my feminine charms and I need something to reassure me that I'm…I'm…"

"D-D-Desirable as a woman?" Finished Ritsuka, his face the color of a ripe cherry, yet remaining rather straight-laced. "And you…want me to…"

"W-W-Well, my…you know what will remain reserved for my husband. I'm sorry, but that is one part of me I will share with no else but my Ruggi." Defended the Servant.

Ritsuka held up both of his hands. "H-H-Hey, i-it's fine. I-I understand w-w-what you're saying. I-It's just…do you…really know what you're asking of me?"

Bradamante actually rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware. Believe me though, I've done the deed plenty of times with my husband, unlike you, I have already given my vir-" Just barely did she manage to stop herself. Suddenly, shame colored her eyes as she glanced downward. "I-I'm so sorry."

"I-It's fine. I-I mean I-I'm still a virgin so…you know, that really doesn't bother me all that much in the grand scheme of everything. I've got bigger things to worry about than my v-card."

"I have heard some of the Servants tease you about laying with a woman, rather unclothe of them if you ask me." Stated Bradamante with a blush as she attempted to regain some composure. "Quite honestly, you're everything that a woman would want in a lover which makes you desirable. In fact, the woman you do end up with will be very lucky indeed as they won't need to worry about you having an affair or getting caught up in some other shenanigans like they all. did."

Ritsuka paused, then laughed in amusement. Bradamante's stiff expression continued for a splint second longer before she too ultimately joined him in his laughter. Forgotten about were the tears and fears that previously weighed down their conversation.

"Al…alright, if this is what you want, I'll…um, I'll do my best to make you feel…comforted." Finally spoke the human teenager, his face still beat red.

Bradamante smiled at him, quickly gripping his hands in her own. "Then I shall do my best for you as well, so when the time comes for you to pleasure a woman of your own you'll have some…practice."

She took advantage of his dumbfounded expression to steal her first kiss. It was the first time she'd kissed someone in what felt like hundreds of years, which wasn't too far off base from the truth. Their hands still attached, Bradamante was able to hoist the stunned human to his feet while she continued to press the kiss. Admittedly, there was a bit of hunger on her part. She'd woke up from one too many…lewd dreams, and stared at her Master a time too many seeing someone else…and wondering what his lips would feel like against her own. Now, she finally could put those thoughts to rest.

The seventeen-year-old's lips felt good, really good.

Somewhat reluctantly, she separated from him, breathless. "W-W-Well, w-w-what d-do you think? A-A-Am I still a good kisser?"

Ritsuka mind was still spinning as she spoke, her words only making it rotate even faster. He felt dizzy. Seeing that Bradamante acted on impulse, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him again. All it did was cause his mind to spin further out of control and his legs to begin to wobble. Briefly separating from him, her blue eyes stared back into his. That was enough for him to regain some measure of focus and control; he initiated the next kiss. This time, he was the one who caught her by surprise as evident by her short stumble backwards. He had to be the one to steady her this time.

They separated, red-lipped and breathless. Where as mere seconds ago the Lancer's eyes were as determined as could be, now they sparkled with confusion and awe. She looked like a little girl who'd just seen a bunch of fireworks exploding in the skies above her, painting it a myriad of colors. Her legs were shaking to the point she looked ready to collapse onto her knees. To prevent such a thing from happening she latched onto her Master, who in turn held tightly onto her. His arms moved from her hips to the back of her legs. Bradamante allowed her limbs to finally give out on her.

"H-Hold me like he did, p-p-please, M-Master." Begged the blonde.

She knew perfectly well their new positions put their respective waits up against each other. So too were their chests. Ritsuka had noticed that Bradamante possessed a sizable bust, but he never thought that he would find said bust pressed up against his chest. Even through their clothing. Ritsuka was pretty sure beneath her white jacket the Lancer's nipples were beginning to get hard, just as his dick was. He tried hard not to think about ripping Bradamante's clothes off and taking her. Besides, this wasn't quite the place for such a thing.

Seemingly realizing that, she broke away from him, red-lipped and hazy-eyed. On gut instinct, he lowered her down onto the ground. Though her legs still wobbled, Bradamante was able to somewhat stand upright without his help. She looked to him with hungry eyes. "B-Back t-t-to m-my room. T-T-That's w-w-where t-t-this s-sort of thing u-usually happens, r-r-right?"

_Well, actually that's one of the places sex can happen, but not the only one. _An admittedly horny voice from the back of his head sounded. Again, not like he had much experience, but he'd certainly…heard his fair share. Some of the places he'd heard people had sexual intercourse left him slack-jawed and at times just a little bit disgusted. "Y-Y-Yeah, i-it does. W-W-We can p-practice there." Stammered out the black-haired Japanese teen.

Eyes alight, the lance and shield-user grabbed him by the hand and led him away.

The good thing about late night conversations was that when they happened, few people tended to be around. Very few. However, it wasn't like Chaldea had wasn't without its "nightcrawlers" as they were sometimes called. Matter of fact, one could argue that the organization had quite a few of them about at times such as this. That was why Ritsuka gave Bradamante's hand a sudden jerk causing her to stop. She looked to him half scared he was going to back out, but he merely shook her head and whispered for her to follow _his _lead. In the low lighting, his bluish-green eyes practically sparkled like gems.

_He is…he is so much more capable than he gives himself credit for. _Realized the pig-tailed Servant silently his every command. And mimicking his motions. She heard that Ritsuka often thought quite low of himself, which was a stark contrast to how many of the other Servants, including Bradamante, saw him. He was beyond capable, there were times the seventeen-year-old male was downright superhuman, even by some Servant standards. Speaking of Servants, he'd learned from all of them, and he'd learned well. From the arts of combat taught by the Knight Classes such as herself to understanding the mechanics of magecraft and sorcery from Caster to as she was discovering, the art of stealth from Assassins. Normally, Bradamante would have been agape at having to move through the shadows in such a manner, but it was tolerable for her.

Tolerable because she was being guided by someone she trusted with her life.

_The woman he ends up with…she will be lucky indeed, but for now…I…I…God forgive me, I have needs! And he's right here! _

There was a good chance sometime in the future she'd regret saying those words. They'd likely be shot down as a pathetic excuse from a woman too weak to control herself. Bradamante promised that when that time came, she wouldn't run from it, she owed her true love that much. In the meantime, she mentally readied herself so she could give it her all and make sure that when she and Ruggiero were reunited, she could give him her best.

Seconds after they were through the door and back in the safe confines of her room, Bradamante had her lips pressed against Ritsuka's. Though surprised, he didn't push her away, instead, he quickly melted into the kiss as he'd done before. After they separated for a breath of fresh air, he began kissing her, and he was a bit aggressive about it. Bradamante could feel herself being moved backwards, pushed toward the bed she'd longed to share with her husband. For the night, Ritsuka would be an honored guest of it.

His hands moved for her clothing while pushing her back, a fit that honestly amazed the blue-eyed woman. She'd seen Ritsuka multi-task, but kissing her while undoing her clothing and somehow keeping her on her feet completely blew her mind. No protest was given as he made quick work of her blue-lined clothing until all that remained of her original attire were her undies and boots. At that point, her legs finally hit the bed bringing her back against the mattress. Almost entire naked, she looked up to him with half-pleading eyes and open lips.

"H-How d-d-did you d-do that?" Bradamante whispered, her voice rimmed with excitement at what was about to come.

Ritsuka paused, as if taking into account what was about to happen. An explosive blush colored his face as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I-I-I r-really wish I-I had an answer for you, Bradamante. I just…well, it's hard to describe. Times like this I sort of just…let go. I've learned so much here at Chaldea, some things I've always wanted to learn how to do and…others that I…could go without." He finally admitted.

"Is learning how to pleasure a woman in the latter group?" She innocently questioned.

Looking back at her, he swallowed the building lump in his throat and shook his head. "N-No, n-not at all. I…I one day what to get some use out of all those lectures and…guy-talks."

"Only guys?" Inquired the lancer-wielder raising a playful eyebrow. "Don't play dumb with me, Master. I've seen you interacting with a few female Servants, your face as red as mine is right now. Have you…done it with some of them?"

Again, he shook his head. "No, a part of me was too scared to."

"You don't have any reason to be." Softly replied the French Servant. Already, she could feel her lower lips beginning to quiver in excitement at what was to come, and the consideration shown to her by her Master. "Just as I will use you…please, use me so when that moment comes, you'll know what to do and how to do it." Sitting upright, she placed her right hand atop her soaking undies, a clear indicator for where she wanted the Japanese male to begin.

He eagerly pressed their lips together, tongues gliding against one another. Ritsuka's hands were back on her hips, softly massaging them while her legs moved to encircle his waist. Again, their lower regions brushed up against one another. Placing her hands against his chest, the Servant pushed him away, but only for a second. There was a part of Bradamante that screamed for her to outright rip the shirt off his upper body, but she restrained herself to merely pulling it over his head then throwing it to the side. Upon seeing his scar-lined chest, Bradamante's mouth dropped.

"Um, what is it? Am I-"

"Battle-tested." Finished the female warrior near breathless. She'd heard that Ritsuka had been in a few battles that had left their mark on him, but she wasn't expecting a network of scars and fading stitch-lines that al told stories that Bradamante would have loved to hear. Subconsciously, her hands began to roam his body, even as Ritsuka slowly descended downward, undoing her golden straps along the way. A hush escaped her lips upon realizing that in what felt like to her a blink of an eye, her underwear was gone and Ritsuka was now staring at her exposed pussy. Finally able to breath, her lower lips practically beckoned to him with their enchanting smell, her juices already leaking down her thighs. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed and felt the urge to close her legs in on him.

"Bradamante," began the human teen. "Are you ready?"

This was her last chance to back out. Steeling herself, her gave him her trademark passionate stare and nodded. "Eat me out. A-A-And d-d-don't mind the hair please."

"Actually, I think the hair's pretty cute." His words gave him a brief window of time to dive straight in. Albeit he did take a second to marvel at Bradamante's completely stunned face. Once the mental snapshot was completed he began licking up the enticing liquids that had begun to leak from the Lancer's pussy. The moment his lips touched her vagina, Bradamante threw her head back and howled, her hand gripping the bedsheets. Correspondingly, her pussy quivered further fueling Ritsuka's licking.

Indeed, it had been a while since the blonde-haired warrior-maiden had been touched, by a man at least. She'd all but admitted to him that she'd been pleasuring herself for the last few nights when she wasn't having nightmares that left her exhausted the next day. Ritsuka hoped his actions would put a stop to the cycle, if only for a time.

_I'm…so glad that I asked him to do this. _Hazily thought the blonde-haired woman as her pussy was beating eaten out by the Japanese teen. She found it incredibly hard to believe that this was Ritsuka's first time; there was a good chance that he was actually just a natural when it came to sex. If that was the case then Bradamante felt like pumping her fist upward in victory. She'd well and truly lucked out with such a person. "O-O-Ohhhhh…aahhhh…y-yes…yes, o-oh yes, p-please more. R-Right there. G-Go deeper…deeper…p-please…"

Something inside of him jumped and raced, perhaps his heart, hearing her quietly egg him on. While still keeping his lips pressed against her pussy, Ritsuka managed to pop one eye open and glance upward. Bradamante's exposed breasts were rising and falling at a steady pace, all thanks to him. Deciding to experience, he pushed his tongue deeper than before, hitting the deeper portions of her cavern. The response he got was a throaty howl from the pig-tailed French Servant. Her scream bounced off of the walls of her room filling up his head.

_I'm actually making a girl scream in ecstasy! I'm actually eating a girl out! _Cheered his inner self waving a flag of victory. Were how things were happening unconventional? Yes, but at Chaldea, he'd learned to make the best of what he'd been given, and what he'd been given was something great, something star-like. Ritsuka moved his hands up her thighs, taking note of the thin but growing layer of sweat. It wouldn't be too long before that layer great and covered her entire body. Seeing the image in his head, he decided to race towards it with all that he had.

"R-R-Ritsuka! Y-Y-You're g-g-going so deep!" Shouted the blue-eyed Lancer arching her back near completely off the bed. "Y-Your t-tongue!"

"Quite a lethal weapon, isn't it?" Joked the black-haired Master pulling away. "For tonight, I believe it'll be enough to make you submit to me."

Snapping her head up, she stared back at him with pink cheeks and wide-eyes. A minute later and her gaze narrowed, though the color of her cheeks remained, in fact, they seemingly deepened. "D-D-Don't underestimate me! I-I may not be one of the Twelve Paladins, but I'm still pretty tough! T-Though your tongue is indeed a lethal weapon, it will take more than to bring me-ahhhhh!"

This time, he got her to completely arch off the bed in a way that made him honestly wonder how flexible her back was. Her cry this time was louder, and sweeter to his ears. Against his own restraint, Ritsuka found himself smiling. He was enjoying this more than he should have, more than he had any right to. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to do more, to indulge himself…by playing with the Lancer that had offered herself to him of her own free will. That's what he had to keep telling himself-that Bradamante had asked for this.

Well, what she'd asked for might have been something a bit tamer, but Ritsuka had a gut feeling that when reunited, Ruggiero would throw a few surprises her way. As her Master, it was his job to prepare his Servant.

Keeping his right index finger lobbed in her pussy, he rose upward, splotches of her juices scattered across his chin. She hardly noticed him moving forward as his finger was still going in and out of her pussy sending thousands of ecstasy-laced jolts through her body. Bradamante's mouth lay opened in a continuous moan that made taking her lips and tongue easy-pickings. Mere seconds after the kiss, her pussy seemed to tighten in on his finger; her legs certainly jerked and her arms stretched out to wrap around his neck.

Being so close, he added a second finger and did his best to up the speed of his thrusting. As he'd thought, Bradamante screamed in delight, albeit it was somewhat muted since they were still kissing one another. It didn't seem to stop them, merely encourage them as their tongues aggressively battled one another. For the ancient female warrior, it was like a nonstop jousting match. She had little faith in her ability to come out victorious, but she knew this wasn't about who won and who lost. It was simply about enjoying the moment.

And Bradamante was most certainly enjoying it, very, very much. It felt almost like her entire lowering body was gradually dissolving thanks to the human's fingers going in and out of her. To think that she, a fine warrior in her own right and once the praise of Charlemagne himself, was being brought low by a pair of fingers. At the very least they were on the dominant hand of her Master, that counted for something, right?

"M-M-My pussy," she whispered through the short breaks they took for air. "H-H-How d-d-does it feel?"

Rather than answer, Ritsuka merely smirked at her. It sent a chill up her spine; a prelude to the sharp lustful jolt that rocked her lowering body as she felt a third finger added to assault on her pussy. Pulling away from the kiss, the Frenchwoman threw her head back and howled again, her scream bouncing off the walls and possibly reaching the outside hallway. As it ended, or at least dissolved into one long pant, she regained her vision enough to look forward, directly at the man in front of her. Her vision blurred and rather than Ritsuka's light skin, she saw the dark brown of her true love. Misty-eyed, she pressed forward, slamming her lips against his. Though the illusion was broken as some clarity returned to her, the bliss remained. She wanted more of it.

Bradamante received it as Ritsuka aggressively pushed his tongue into her mouth, his fingers still going hard at her pussy. The shield and lance-user felt her vaginal walls beginning to tighten and compress on his three fingers. It wasn't an unfamiliar sensation, in fact, as the seconds turned to minutes of nothing but them screwing one another, her mind drifted back to the time she spent with her husband. Bradamante's spiritual body resonated with the memories, near literally. A surge of energy entered her from her lower hips and raced up her body. Tightening her arms around Ritsuka, she smiled back at him.

_H-He's…sending me mana, he's transferring it through his fingers! S-S-Such a skilled Master! A-A caring one! For tonight…j-just for tonight, h-he's mine! His mana belongs to me! _Cheered the blonde-haired Servant. Her lower muscles tightened and trembled, then the burst came. "Mmmmmmhhhh!"

Ritsuka moaned into the kiss as well, his cock pressing against his pants and shouting for release. There was a very good chance that he'd cum a little in his own pants, a result of his own desire being unable to be fully contained. He was strangely okay with that, perhaps because his fingers were getting drenched by the feminine nectar of the female warrior. Practically his whole hand was overcome by the white wave that burst from her silt. Ritsuka smiled as he continued to kiss her, and as they separated for a quick breath of air. Free of his lips, Bradamante rested her chin on his shoulder and screamed again as her muscles constricted around his member and her cavern expelled their juices onto his hand.

Droplets of cum leaked from his hand and onto the bedsheets, then down onto the floor. The Lancer's pussy resembled a water sprout that had been half-heartedly plugged, leaks were coming faster and faster, forming a small buddle down below. Filling up the room was the sweet smell of Bradamante's love juices, now completely coating Ritsuka's hand.

Gradually, he withdrew his hand, now a white mess. Chuckling, he raised his hand to his lips and began to lick up the orgasmic juices. Bradamante could hear him.

"You taste great, not that I have much to go on, but I'm hoping my opinion counts for something."

The blonde laughed while tracing her fingers across his back. "It does, in fact, of everyone here, I value your opinion most of all. You're…you're a very close friend to me, Master Ritsuka, I want you to know that."

Her back once against hit the mattress, the human's body atop of hers. It didn't impede her breathing at all; if she wanted to, she could easily reverse their positions so she was on top. Bradamante planned on doing that, but for the moment, she wanted to enjoy how things were. She herself was still coming down from her nightmares and needed some stress relief. It was her hope that Ritsuka was taking the time to enjoy the serenity of the mood as well. Her hand slid across his backside, her fingers tracing some of the scars.

His hand still had some splotches of cum on it, splotches that he was taking his time cleaning off. "You sure did cum a lot, who knew that you had so much cum in you, kind of surprising." Ritsuka noted.

"H-Hey, I-I-I'm married t-t-to one of the greatest warriors in Europe! O-Of course I have…um…" It wasn't like she completely knew what to say at his remark. She thought she did, but as soon as she opened her mouth, all her previous thoughts went out the window. That left her back to being the flustered wreck she'd tried so hard to escape being, it seemed that in the end she'd been defeated. "Y-Your sword hand is pretty strong."

"…That's honestly the first time I've ever heard someone say that to me."

"I find that doubtful." Giggled the blue-eyed woman.

"I mean heard someone say it in _that way_." Ritsuka clarified causing her to blush hot pink. "Bradamante, you're the first to woman to…you know."

Her blush deepened, though it was nicely complimented by a smile. "T-Then I f-feel honored! Immensely! To have my vagina service by not just the greatest of the Twelve Paladins, but Chaldea's greatest Master, truly I am a blessed woman after all! Don't you agree?" He laughed at her, laughed with her. Their foreheads touched as the last throes of the aftermath of the orgasm left them. Both of them had enough strength and willpower to go on ahead, so that's what they did.

Ritsuka breathed out as his hands slid across the bedsheets. To his left lay the cum stain left over from Bradamante's orgasm, that he'd brought on. He kept his eyes focused on it, examining the palm-sized stain that had colored the sheets a light shade of white while the Lancer worked to remove his pants. His fingers brushed up against the wet remains as he lifted his legs up to allow for her to completely remove his pants and underwear. Unlike her, who still had on her stockings, he was completely and utterly naked.

With his dick sticking out at full mast in front of the fighting woman.

As it'd been a while since she'd seen a male cock, Bradamante was left somewhat star-struck. Staring dumbfounded at the organ, she caused Ritsuka to blush and attempt to look away. Suddenly, he was all the more aware of the breeze coming in from the vents tickling his entire body. It caused his cock to twitch; again, in full view of Bradamante. He tried to think of something to say, something that wouldn't come off as too pushy or lewd, but in the end all the human could come up with was nothing. So he sat there on the edge of the bed, his dick out and awaiting a reaction from the pig-tailed blonde woman.

Finally, she began to reach out using her hands. Bradamante could feel her mouth beginning to water as she continued to gaze at the erect member as if it were some precious gem. It might as well have been to her hungry eyes and panting mouth. _He's…not quite as thick as Ruggiero's…but he'll do. Yes, he will do for a night. _Decided the Frenchwoman giving the dick before her a light squeeze. As Ritsuka had made her scream using his fingers, she did the same to him by putting the slightest of pressure on his member. The sound he made filled Bradamante with a tingling sensation that made her pussy once again quiver in anticipation.

"Do you like that, M-Master?" Since it'd been such a long time since she'd had sex, her ability to "talk dirty" had slackened somewhat. Then again, it wasn't like she was into that sort of thing to begin with. She wasn't like Roland who could work up a "sinfully lustful" side with presented with the object of his affections. Bradamante didn't discover such a thing within herself until she and Ruggiero were well into their relationship. "I-If y-you like, t-t-then t-tell me. T-Tell me what you want."

"Y-Y-You, I-I want…you, Bradamante." Groaned the teenager through clenched teeth. Looking directly at her, her big blue pleading eyes would spell the end for him so he avoided her gaze. It wasn't easy as even with his eyes shut Ritsuka could feel her looking at him, silently begging for him to meet her eyes. Veins appeared along his neck as he stretched it in to the left and right.

"What do you want me to do?" She further questioned.

Ritsuka felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice. It was dripping with ecstasy that neither of them could deny was filling up the room like some scented aroma. His head dropped, though his eyes remained sealed shut. He wasn't quite ready to look at her, not even when her hands squeezed his cock again. Ritsuka felt his own member pulsate, a small droplet of pre-cum escaping. Seeing it, Bradamante momentarily lost control of herself and licked it up. Finding that she liked it, she did so again, and again. Slowly but surely, she was regaining her "lost experience".

"What I want…is for you to su-suck my dick." Admitted the black-haired male, a shiver running up his body. It felt oddly good finally being able to get the words out of his mouth.

"I-I believe the modern term is-"

"Blow me." Control was finally lost. Ritsuka's cock stood at full attention, the tip covered by a thin layer of saliva from Bradamante preliminary licks. Those same licks undid the control that he'd worked so hard to maintain. "Blow me, suck my dick until I cum."

Bradamante's ears buzzed at the commanding tone of his voice. Something a out it excited her and made her want to follow his every command, up to a point. She all but lunged for his cock, which was mere inches from her watering lips. Almost the entirety of the first half of the teen's member disappeared into her mouth. Ritsuka, enticed by the feel of her mouth, rocketed his hips forward pushing his penis deeper into her oral hole. Though muffled, Bradamante was able to give a moan of acceptance to put whatever fears he may have still had at ease.

With those fears at ease, the Japanese youth began to vigorously push his member in and out of her mouth. She quickly became accustomed to his tempo, her mind recalling the old memories of her time with her original lover. Grasping at them, Bradamante let go of her restraints and allowed the returning sensations to be her guide.

The Servant's tongue affectionately wrapped around the meaty cock currently lodged in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and shut, lustful haze making her vision a blurry mess. Though Bradamante was on her knees, she could feel her legs wobble with every thrust of Ritsuka's penis into her. Not helping things was the rising smell of his manly juices, his very scent, rushing through her nostrils. Bradamante faintly remembered this feeling, and just like before, it was making her dizzy as hell.

She was far from alone as Ritsuka could feel his own grip on reality gradually beginning to slide away as his member was taken deeper and deeper into the blonde's mouth. His fingers pulled and torn at the bedsheets in his hand, teeth gnashing all the while. When he felt it was of no more good, he threw his mouth open and groaned in bliss. Apparently, Bradamante took his howl of ecstasy as some sort of sign. She took more of him into her mouth, almost the full length of his member. In addition, Ritsuka felt her hand begin to casually massage his ball sack. His head fell back, a thin layer of sweat gradually forming on his forehead.

_Holy crap, she's…way better at this than I thought she would be. _Inquired the Master as his member was pushed in and out of her mouth. A pulse ran through him, ending at his now entrapped cock. Knowing what it meant, Ritsuka decided that it was time for him to step things up and notch and begin to really put Bradamante's mouth to the test. From what he understood, Ruggiero had been…quite well endowed, he had a lot to live up to. Swiftly, he moved one hand from the mattress to her head where his grip on her became firm.

_Yes…yes! That's right! Just like that! Deeper! Harder! Faster! Yes! Yes! Just like my love! Just like my husband!_ Cheered the blonde-haired Servant as she found herself on the receiving end of what was turning out to be a rather fulfilling face-fucking. Her whole body shook with delight with each and every push of her Master's cock into her mouth. At this point, Bradamante was practically out and out deep-throating him, just as he'd wanted. The sensation was just as pleasurable to her as they were to him, a fact that somewhat surprised her. Determination swelled up inside of her as she tried to keep pace with Ritsuka's now maniac thrusts. Just as she felt she was beginning to catch up to him, she felt his member twitch inside of her mouth.

"Bradamante!"

So deep within her, all she could do was brace herself as ropes of white cum were blasted directly into her oral hole. Much to Bradamante's shame, it was a tad bit more than what she could handle thus she was forced to pull back. The end result was her face getting splattered with her Master's cum. Oddly enough, it merely resulted in a pleasurable tingling sensation across her body. Opening her mouth, she tried to take in as much of his bursting load as she could. It was completely messy and sloppy, but Bradamante couldn't help but find a certain charm in that.

Ritsuka's vision dimmed as the aftermath of his orgasm hit him hard enough that it left him panting. He still wanted more though. Laying flat on his back, he couldn't help but ponder how lucky a man Ruggerio had to be to have once been serviced by such an amazing woman, scratch that, to be loved by such an amazing woman. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat upright. He wasn't all that surprised to find Bradamante staring back at him.

"Can you…um, I…I'm not quite sure how to say this but…can you…take me…from behind? I-It's been a while and I want to-"

"I understand." Finished the Japanese teen with a gentle smile. "Your…that place is meant for him, no one else."

Relief flooded Bradamante upon hearing his words. "Thank you, Master."

She took up a position right beside him as he rose to his feet. For a few precious seconds, Ritsuka felt his legs wobble, much in the same way Bradamante herself had felt. It thankfully didn't last long as his eyes ended up wondering over to the Lancer's ass, her perfectly toned and shapely ass. Immediately, his member was back at full mast. His hands were placed on the side of her hips and his cock lined up with her asshole.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's…been a while. Ruggiero and I only did anal sex once." She admitted with a crimson face. "I'd…like to do it again, and be able to do so correctly for him. P-Please, h-hold nothing back f-f-for if I can't withstand you, t-then I am a woman unworthy of him."

Just before pushing his cock into her backdoor, Ritsuka ran a soft hand alongside her back causing her to shiver. "You are worthy of him, Bradamante, more worthy than you can imagine."

Comforted by his words, the pig-tailed woman was able to keep her voice somewhat muffled by the swift and quick penetration of his cock into her backdoor. Her hands still gripped the sheets and her back still arched sending her head shooting upward.

"Y-You're already closing in on me!" Screamed the human teen, visibly surprised. All the control in his body was damn near lost as his cock was almost completely swallowed by the peach-colored ass cheeks.

"F-From behind!" Repeated the Frenchwoman sounding half delirious. "M-Move! Move!"

Move he did, just as he'd done with her mouth on his penis, Ritsuka did the same with his member now inserted in her ass. The two feelings between them were as different as night and day. He believed he liked the feeling of her asshole more than her mouth; since she'd offered it to him the Japanese youth threw caution to the wind and decided to enjoy it.

"Yes! Yes! That's right, pound my ass harder!" Bradamante screamed, her ass now held high and tight as the Japanese teenager had his way with her. "Open up my backdoor for it's been too long, far too long!" She continued to scream out in delight as the last Master of Humanity followed her instructions, her wishes. He proved that he deserved to be counted amongst humanity's greatest, specifically its men.

Ringing throughout the room was the sound of Ritsuka's balls aggressively slapping the ass cheeks of the Frenchwoman, compounded by her continued screams and pants. While the temptation to completely lose himself to the sounds was strong, the seventeen-year-old somehow managed to hold onto a similar of control through it all. This was a one-night thing, a one-night stand, nothing more. Still, he couldn't deny that he wasn't enjoying himself. Over and over again, his eyes took mental snap shots of the shaking ass in front of him. He had to fight back an urge to palm and even slap the bouncing cheeks that were so close to him. Diverting his energies, Ritsuka instead pulled harder on Bradamante's arms, in turn pushing his cock to the center of her being.

"MAAASTER! HARDER!"

Almost completely caught up in the heat of the moment, Ritsuka pushed his member at a harder and faster pace, sweat now freely pouring down both of their bodies. Said bodies were pulsating in unions as an indicator that the end was coming. Bradamante buried her face in the white sheets, now ruffled, torn, and stained thanks to the lewd act they'd carried out.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Together they screamed, and together they came. A double release, his cock expunging his manly juices out and her inner walls tightening on him. The strength Ritsuka had gave out as did Bradamante's, leaving them both slumped against the bed with trails of cum expunging from his front and her backside respectively. Neither said did anything except huff and pant as the mutual orgasm rocked their bodies.

A thick line of mixed liquid stretched from a puddle on the edge of the bed down to the floor. After several blissfully silent minutes, the stream came to a stop.

"So…um…how was I?" Questioned the human.

Gingerly, Bradamante rose and twisted her head to look back at him. She smiled and said, "Thank you for driving away my nightmares, Ritsuka. And thank you for…making me feel loved."

Smiling back, he remained himself from the Lancer, just barely keeping his feet planted on the ground as he staggered back. "I promise, one day, I will reunite you with your husband, Bradamante."

Managing to turn herself around, only to slump against the bed, the blonde laughed. "Ruggi always said that no matter how far apart we were…we'd always find our way back to each other. I honestly believe that…and now, thanks to you, I'm more determined than ever to stay alive again so I can see him again. And introduce him to you, I have a feeling you'll become good friends with each other." Bradamante added already picturing the interactions between her husband and her Master. Both of them did have a tendency to attract "strangeness" as they said. She honestly wondered what sort of mayhem would result from the two of them coming into contact with one another.

"Then I guess that's something else I can look forward." Chuckled the teen as he began to search for his clothes. Oddly, he felt little shame in dressing himself in front of the pig-tailed Servant, maybe because they'd just gotten a whole lot closer to each other than they had been when they first encountered one another. "If you want I can-"

"I got it. This is my room after all so I have to take steps to keep it clean." Bradamante softly cut off. "Thank you again, Ritsuka."

He stopped at the door and looked back at her with a smile that could light up the darkest night. "If you ever need anything, just let me know, Bradamante. I'm always there if there's something on your mind."

Pulling herself up to the edge of the bed, she replied. "Likewise…my friend."

Again, she was alone in her room, but this time, her heart was beating at an easy pace in contrast to before. Sliding off her boots, Bradamante decided she could clean up the…aftermath of their embrace when morning came and she was full of renewed strength. Pulling back the covers, she slipped beneath them in the nude and sleepy-eyed. The lights shut off cloaking her in darkness once more. She didn't fear it like when she first awoke, awash in sweat and tears. This time, she shut her eyes with a reassured smile on her face.

"_Wherever you may be, no matter how far away or what lies between us…I will find you, Bradamante." _

"And I will find you again, my love." She thought surrendering herself to sleep without fear. This time, no nightmares would plague her, only wishes of the future that she hoped, no, she would someday make into reality.

* * *

**So, after looking up the legends, Ruggiero lived a very interesting life even before he met Bradamante, and from there their love story almost plays out like a romantic comedy adventure with the constant separations and wild adventures they go through to reunite. Leaves a lot of room for fill-in-the blank story segments…and in-depth looks as to how far a person can be pushed and how far they're willing to go. **

**The woman in Bradamante's dream was Alcina, the titular character from the opera, **_**Alcina**_**, composed by George Frederic Handel. As you can probably guess, he used the **_**Orlando furioso **_**(**_**Frenzy of Orlando) **_**as a basis; really an add-on to the Matter of France legend that cropped up over the years. Alcina was your typical evil sorceress who seduced men once brought to her magical island where she changed them into either animals or imamate objects once she grew bored with them. Yes, very clearly inspired by the legends of Circe. Since the story could nicely fit into the overall MoF mythos I decided to use it as a basis for Bradamante's nightmare-losing her husband to another woman who she knew would eventually discard him. Definitely the sort of thing that would leave you in a distraught staff especially if you're already skidding close to relationship low point. **


End file.
